


An Email for Cap

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, spanking (offscreen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony has email suggestions for Steve.





	An Email for Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's choice - Used a random letter generator and got y - Y is for Yahoo.

“Why do I need an email?” Steve looked at Tony. “You made me get a phone.”

“Maybe someone will send you something important. Besides, it’s free.” He took Steve’s tablet and went to Yahoo, then handed it back. “Here. Make one here.” 

“What name should I choose?” Steve puzzled. 

“CaptAmerica01? s.rogers1918? godyestony01? tonystoy1918?” Tony said every single one with a straight face.

“tonystoy1918? godyestony01? You’re asking for it.” Steve made a mock fierce face. 

“I surely hope so,” Tony said. “I worked hard to think of those. Oh, how about starksboyho01? Capgivesgoodhead01?”

“Ohhh, you’re so going to get it,” Steve promised. 

“What ya gonna do, lab rat?” Tony voice had dropped to a purr. 

“That’s it! LabratRogers1918!!” He began typing.

Tony took the tablet away. “Write it on a piece of paper and come back to it later. I want my punishment for making up naughty names!” 

Steve licked his lip. “What sort of punishment do you deserve?” They hadn’t actually been down this road yet, but he was game if that is what Tony wanted. 

“Ever spanked anyone?” The look on Tony’s face and the tone of his voice made a shiver of excitement run up Steve’s spine. 

“How hard can it be? You deserve it for teasing an old guy like me.”

He saw that Tony was already quite aroused and so was he. He patted his lap. “Pull those pants down. I want to see pink cheeks.”

*

They were both on the sofa, a pretty tight fit for two grown men but Tony was mostly still on top of Steve. 

“You’re heavy for a short guy!” Steve laughed as he wiggled out from under Tony to sit up. 

“You weren’t complaining while ago when I was sprawled out on your lap.”

Steve grinned. “Nope. I wasn’t.”

“Ready to get that email now?” Tony reached for his sweatpants. “What did you decide to use?” 

“Um, StarksLabRat.”

“Sure you won’t go with Tonystoy?” Tony looked hopeful. 

“Want another spanking?” Steve was using his Captain America voice. 

“Yes sir, but not right now. I’m all worn out.” 

“Then help me with this email thing then?” Steve handed him the tablet. 

“Whatever you say, Cap.”


End file.
